Locked
by Daneil
Summary: Sasuke And Naruto got locked up in the school's store thanks to Kiba, it was pretty hot in there, how will they be able to get out and how did they act inside. its a YAOI (boyxboy) fic, don't like don't read


Kiba and Lee were walking around the school during the break time looking for a certain blond, but what they found in an empty corner in the school wasn't something they usually see. Kiba looked at Lee with his stupid smile on his face, Lee understood and he wasn't pleased, but it's Kiba after all.

"Ne tell me Sasuke, what is the most thing that you like about me?" Asked a curios Karen

Yeah, Karen the red haired girl with glasses, she was the kind of girl who would look sexy even with glasses, she had the body that every man dream of, the soft light skin, and the long hair, even though she was confessed to many times, she never accepted because of her crush on Sasuke.

"What's with the sudden question?" Asked Sasuke

A young Uchiha who is cold hearted, mean, and stubborn. He had the money and looks, every girl wished to be by his side, but he never cared, he would ignore the confessions he get and live his life like there is no tomorrow.

"Well last night you were enjoying...it...so..um...thats..it" said Karen shyly

Kiba's and Lee's eyes grew wide, they just discovered a big secret that can be a big hit in the school; they looked at each other and continued on stalking. Of course no one would be able to just walk by after hearing about Sasuke's life.

"Do you want an honest answer?" asked Sasuke still not facing Karen

"YES SURE..uh..I mean yeah"

Sasuke finally decided to face her, but there was no emotions in his face as usual, he smirked and started being honest.

"I don't like anything about you, and I wasn't thinking about you, that's why I enjoyed it" explained Sasuke

Karen looked at Sasuke with her eyes full of tears, she clenched her hand on her skirt's sides, her throat was dry, her mind was blank, no matter how much she try, the words wont escape from her mouth.

_'You can do it Karen, be strong, he is lying, he is joking, he is not serious'_ Karen was trying hard to encourage herself but the serious look on Sasuke's face was saying the opposite.

"What do you mean Sasuke, then who is it? Who is standing in my way? Why is it that girl? Tell me who is she?" As Karen finished, her tears were already dripping on her t-shirt, Kiba and Lee felt bad for her, but they can't interfere, Sasuke will kill them if he knew they were stalking.

"Naruto" was Sasuke's answer

"Eh?"

"Its Naruto, I was thinking of him"

"Then...you.."

"Yeah yeah whatever, you wasted my time, forget about yesterday already" said Sasuke as he walking past Karen, he stopped beside her and said "don't you dare harm him, got it?" It was the last warning from Sasuke before he left Karen alone in that corner.

In the next day, Kiba and Lee were so embarrassed to look at Sasuke and Naruto in the eye, Naruto didn't notice, and Sasuke didn't CARE to notice, even in break they didn't look for Naruto, they didn't want to hear wired secrets anymore.

They asked Naruto to meet them at the roof so the break went peacefully, but in the exercise period Kiba couldn't stop staring at Sasuke while he was staring at Naruto, he was watching every single move Naruto did, it was as if he was studying him, everything in Naruto was normal, he was playing basketball with his team in the court, there was nothing so interesting, it's not like he was handsome or something.

_'What the hell is wrong with this bastard?'_ thought Kiba

Kiba started getting annoyed, he went and stood in front of Sasuke acting as if he was encouraging the teams. He was relaxed after doing it, he didn't get beaten by Sasuke either.

After the class, Kiba saw Naruto taking back the balls to the store near the school back yard. "Playing time has stated" said Kiba out loud. He saw Lee walking toward the changing room, he hurried toward him so he can get help from him; well he was the one who heard Sasuke's big secret with him.

"Ne I've got an idea, will you help me?" Asked Kiba

"Last time I followed you, I heard wired talk; I don't think so Kiba" refused Lee, he was sure that it was something that will lead them to hell.

"C'mon it's not a big deal" Kiba had a great Idea and he didn't want to waste it, he used to play pranks on Naruto, but this time was Sasuke's turn, it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance, he'll hit two birds with one stone.

Lee sighed but he didn't have any other choice, Kiba smiled and gave Lee the plan, it was interesting but scary at the same time.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun.." Called Lee with his cheerful and energetic attitude.

Sasuke turned around to face the boy, it's unusual but it won't hurt him to hear the boy, it would be annoying but not painful.

"Gai-Sensei is asking you to help Naruto in returning the tools" said Lee

Gai never said that, it was a lie, it was Kiba's plane to call Sasuke and get him near Naruto, and lock them up in the store, Kiba knew that Naruto won't like it but its worth trying. Since they don't talk to each other unless they are fighting over a stupid thing, and it always Naruto who starts.

Sasuke shrugged and went to obey his teacher's fake request. As soon as he got there he saw Naruto in the store trying to push the ball box to the back, it looked so heavy even from afar, he sighed and went to help.

Naruto looked at him when he stood beside him and started pushing the box with him, he frowned and continued doing what he started.

When their hands left the box sides they heard the click of the door behind them, Naruto stood up, he turned around slowly to see the door closed.

"Ne..Teme...wasn't that broken?" Asked Naruto

"What do you mean?" Sasuke never heard that the store's door was broken, it won't be bad someone will come to them and open the door.

"DONT YOU GET IT WE ARE STUCK, THE DOOR LOCK IS BROKEN, IF IT CLOSED IT WONT BE OPENED EASILY" shouted Naruto

Sasuke placed his index in his ears, Naruto can get really loud when he wants, it makes the other person's ears ache, and the echo in the room made it worst.

"No need to shout dobe, so what are we going to do?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke "stay here not saying anything and wait till tomorrow comes, WHAT DO YOU THINK LETS OPEN THAT SHIT AND GET OUT OF HERE"

Sasuke was about to explode too, but he noticed that Naruto wasn't mad or annoyed he was panicked and scared a little bit, it was the first time he seeing him like that, he was walking around the room looking for something that would help, Sasuke didn't blame him, it was hot and dark, the big stuffed racks were covering the windows but he was able to see the blond thanks to his eyes and blond hair.

"Naruto are you scared?" Asked Sasuke, it wasn't actually a question, it was Sasuke's way of pointing out something. Naruto used to look like that when he was young, he was always bullied by other kids and punished by adults for everything he did.

He used to sit by the lake or on the swing that was hanging on a tree beside their academy. He was always alone, Sasuke didn't know why but no one accepted him. But it didn't take too long until people around him started noticing him, Sasuke didn't know how he did it but to be honest he was glad that he got some friends.

"WHAT..NO..WHY WOULD I BE.. WILL YOU HELP ME.. JUST help okay" Naruto's voice got lower when he noticed that it was useless to hide it any more, he sat in the corner beside the door with his knees touching his chest.

Sasuke took his place beside Naruto and looked at him, he was adorable _'wait it's not the time for that'_ thought Sasuke. He placed his hands around Naruto's shoulders and slowly pulled his head and rested Naruto's head on his shoulder.

He himself didn't know why he was doing it, but it felt nice, he wanted to stay longer like that.

It was too strange they always fought about everything, they never agreed on anything, they even used their body strength to settle things, they got punished by the principle, they were going to be kicked out of school, but thanks to Iruka-sensei Tsunade was able to calm down and give them a second chance, since then they never talked to each other AT SCHOOL.

"Teme, what are you doing?" Asked Naruto

Sasuke took a deep breath then he released Naruto and got up.

"Naruto we should get out of here now" said Sasuke, the situation got worst, Sasuke started feeling awkward. _'That's bad we should get out of here'_ thought Sasuke

"SASUKE..tell me what was that just now? Won't you explain anything?" Naruto wanted an answer and he wanted it right now.

Sasuke started feeling uncomfortable at many ways, staying with Naruto longer is not good, he started looking around him for something that can break the door, Naruto held his wrist all of a sudden and faced him, Sasuke was trying to pull his hands away and accidentally he tripped on something and fell down with Naruto on top of him.

"Ouch sorry, are you okay?" Asked Naruto

Naruto was going to get up but he was pulled down again by Sasuke.

"When I said we should get out you should have listened and started helping, you dug your own grave Naruto" Sasuke said the last word with a smirk which made Naruto shiver. Their position was embarrassing, Sasuke lying on his back using his elbow to rise his upper body, and Naruto on his knees above him, one of Sasuke's legs were between his.

Sasuke won't back down after he reached this stage, he would regret it if he wasted this chance now.

Sasuke flipped them over and changed their places, Sasuke closed the gap between their faces, he smirked then started kissing Naruto, Naruto tried to push him but Sasuke pined his hands above his head. Sasuke broke the kiss for air, he started kissing again a few seconds later, he bite Naruto's lower lip and entered his tongue in Naruto's mouth when he gasped; he tasted every bit of Naruro's mouth.

It was strange, but at the same time good, they weren't supposed to do that, and Naruto wanted to stop it but Sasuke is strong, it was hard to move with his hands pined above his head.

Sasuke raised his head to look at the blond under him, he was worth spending time with, his deep red cheeks, the glowing blue eyes, they were amazing, and no one would be able to ignore him after seeing that. But why didn't he notice it before? Where was he all this time? He felt like he wasted a lot of his time on useless things. It doesn't matter anymore, they are here alone together, what more can he ask for?

It was Naruto's chance to say that he don't want it, but something deep inside was stopping him, and the tightness of his shorts bothered him too. _'Wait if I hate it, then why did I become like that? Why can't I stop him?'_ Thought Naruto

Few seconds passed then Sasuke lowered his head again and started marking Naruto's neck by kissing and sucking on it, each time Sasuke did that, Naruto would rub his hip against Sasuke's.

It was easy to hold back his moans, but it was different for his hard on, it can't be hidden; but it can be taken care of. Naruto thought million times about what he was doing, and his last answer was _'why not try it once? It wasn't that bad right? There is no problem with trying'_.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto was trying to call, but his moans concealed half of his voice

Sasuke raised his head to look at Naruto and noticed that he was trying to say something, he raised an eye borrow, then stopped all his actions to give the blond a chance to talk.

"Let go of my hand, I won't run away I promise" promised Naruto. Naruto was honest with his word, he won't be able to run in the first hand.

"Should I trust you?" Asked Sasuke, it's not like he didn't believe Naruto but he wanted to make sure that he wasn't afraid of Sasuke and looking for a way to run away. "Yes" said Naruto with a kind and honest smile.

Sasuke freed Naruto's hand and sat up straight, he was surprised when Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, he smiled and hugged back, and at the same time he took advantage of Naruto's drowse and slipped one hand in his t-shirt.

Naruto was surprised but not as much as when Sasuke pushed him gently and started taking off his t-shirt.

"Sasuke are you sure it's okay?" Asked Naruto worriedly

Sasuke smirked and placed Naruto's t-shirt at the side. He kissed a nipple and played with the other until they got hard. He continued the kissing trail to Naruto's lower body, he looked at Naruto's sport shorts then at Naruto's blue eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked as he moved his head to the side in confusion, he was too slow in understanding things, which helped him in some situations.

"Don't tell me that you thought that I'll just kiss you then leave"

"Well you see...it's not like we are going out or something, plus we are both guys right?" Explained Naruto

"You're an idiot, I won't do it with someone I don't like, unless it was you who I was thinking about" Naruto looked at Sasuke with his wide blue eyes, he never thought that Sasuke was this kind of person, it's not like he hated it, but it was going to be easier if he just admitted it from the beginning, and said that he liked him.

Sasuke smiled before pulling down Naruto's shorts along with his boxers revealing his hard member, naruto whimpered when he felt the cool air around him.

Sasuke smirked right before he licked the tip, then he toke Naruto's erection in his mouth and sucked on him, Naruto arched his back, his hands moved to touch Sasuke's raven hair. He watched Sasuke's head as it moved up and down, he did that for a while without changing his speed, it was the first time for Naruto, it was strange but good at the same time, and he was close to his climax so stopping was forbidden.

He arched his back as he came in Sasuke's mouth; and he was surprised when Sasuke swallowed his semen without hesitation. Sasuke helped Naruto with putting on his clothes and leaned against the wall looking at the still-shocked blond.

"Um..Sasuke" it was so clear that Naruto was worried a little bit

"What?" said Sasuke like there was nothing wrong

"Um..what about you?" Asked Naruto referring to Sasuke's erected member. Sasuke laughed and pulled Naruto closing the gap between their faces.

"Don't worry I am not done yet, but the day is over, the students are coming out, and I am sure you don't want them to hear you moan and scream my name right?" Explained Sasuke

Naruto's face turned deep red, he looked away and nodded agreeing with Sasuke (for the first time). Naruto pulled Sasuke's long legs so they were outstretched, he laid down with his head on Sasuke's lap.

"That's for making me do these things teme" he wasn't actually punishing Sasuke, but just to have an excuse for his actions.

It didn't take too long before Kiba came and opened the door, he had a big smile on his face before he spotted Sasuke with Naruto sleeping on his lap, his jaw was going to touch his collarbone but it went back to its place when Sasuke turned his gaze toward him.

"How long were you going to keep us here Inuzuka?" Asked Sasuke mockingly

"Haha not for too long it- wait you knew it was my doing?" It was easy for Sasuke to figure it out, he noticed them eavesdropping the other day but he acted as if he didn't and went on with their joke.

"Yeah I even know that you were eavesdropping when I was talking to Karen, and I know that you purposely stood in front of me so that I won't be able to stare at Naruto, and sending Lee to tell me that Guy-sensei told me to help him, but thanks to you I got what I wanted for a long time" Sasuke was playing with Naruto's gold locks as he explained to Kiba what happened.

Kiba scratched the back of his head and turned around prepared to leave, but before that he said his last words. "I didn't plan to make you two together, I just wanted to put you in an awkward position but it seems that I failed, well .. get your things and leave, and don't you dare hurt Naruto, or I'll kill you" Kiba took a last look at Sasuke then left keeping the door wide open.

"Heard him, now let's go" Naruto was awake the whole time listing to his friend's explanation, Sasuke was surprised that Naruto didn't cut off Kiba or hit him leaving a purple mark on his face.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, smiled, and walked with him to home, their job wasn't over they still had things to deal with in Sasuke's house.

"Sasukeeeee, I hate you, but still I love you" will Karen won't forget Sasuke even after what she heard.

She stayed at home the other day to hide her swollen face from Sasuke, she cried all day so she can act normal the day next, but it ruined her look, so she didn't go to school.


End file.
